


дед

by q_ello



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Other, lapslock, they're roommates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/q_ello/pseuds/q_ello
Summary: жить нужно непременно хорошо выбирая то что сердцу мило
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New & Son Youngjae | Eric
Kudos: 1





	дед

по научным данным, для выработки привычки нужен двадцать один день — шесть дней в неделю ёнджэ думает о вечере воскресенья, в воскресенье он ставит на пол рядом с диваном лимонад (за которым часто приходится бегать в продуктовый в десяти минутах от их квартиры, но, типа, окей) и промачивает пушистое (с овцами!) полотенце, вешая его на подлокотник. по расчётам получается, что на четвёртой неделе эту процедуру можно уже смело считать привычкой.

есть, кстати, вероятность, что это всё необязательно (потому что в большинстве своём что-то обязательно только по закону) и что можно просто продолжать играть в just dance, надеясь, что соседи снизу или глухие, или очень флегматичные люди, но.

ёнджэ может уверенно заявить: посмотрите на чанхи, когда он возвращается домой после работы, и потом уже судите — обязательно ли всё это мракобесие у дивана или нет.

чтобы вы понимали: воскресными вечерами чанхи наполовину напоминает выжатый лимон, на двадцать процентов — уже начавшего разлагаться зомби и на остальные тридцать — кота. последние тридцать процентов он держит при себе ежедневно, поэтому главная мысль — по воскресеньям чанхи похож на выжатый лимон и ещё чуть-чуть — на зомби. следовательно, мокрое полотенце и лимонад тут просто необходимы.

так, конечно, считает только ёнджэ, потому что обычно первое, что делает чанхи (после того, как снимает куртку, разувается и здоровается) — валится на диван. последнее — достаёт из кармана телефон и скроллит ленту.

если бы он жил один, он бы наверняка умер.

ну, то есть, с точки зрения биологии всё бы обошлось, конечно, но суть в чём — с ёнджэ ему невероятно повезло.

чанхи негромко хлопает дверью, звенит ключами, шуршит курткой. здоровается, плюхается на диван, говорит: _я принёс карамельный маккиато с печеньем._ _завтра будешь, наверное, без зубов._ шуршит толстовкой (наверное, достаёт телефон), спрашивает: _как ты вообще проходишь на пёрфекты без звука?_

у ёнджэ в предках римлян в принципе нет — не то что юлия цезаря, — но он всё равно отвечает на ходу: _музыка в первую очередь у нас в голове._ получает три гудса подряд и решает, что чанхи сейчас не в приоритете — при всём уважении.

следом он танцует single ladies, и в голову закрадывается мысль, что надо бы как-нибудь пригласить к ним хёнсо — потом думается, что вдруг чанхи сейчас делает фото (или того хуже — снимает видео) и таким образом заманивает хёнсо сам. мысль, конечно, абсурдная, потому что в первую очередь чанхи лень, во вторую — он уважает чужие личные границы, в третью — чанхи, возможно, даже не знает, что это бейонсе, но ёнджэ всё равно поворачивается, рискуя своими баллами — и теряет, наверное, целую сотню или даже больше.

чанхи его не снимает, ему вообще параллельно на его движения бёдрами (достойное внимание в их компании получают только бёдра джунёна) и на самого ёнджэ параллельно тоже, он так внимательно пялится в свой телефон, отпивая лимонад, будто там видео про котиков. наверняка смотрит для того, чтобы его тридцать процентов похожести стали сорока пятью.

у чанхи, кстати, белые волосы, и сначала в голову приходит очень, очень глупая мысль, что покупатели довели его до седины. потом приходит ещё более глупая мысль про видео с котиками, оказывающиеся в конце скримерами — чанхи, может, и не показывает, что ему страшно, но природа всё скажет за него. больше ничего придумать не получается, поэтому приходится признать — _что ж, ёнджэ, твой сосед покрасился в деда, ни о чём тебя не предупредив. и стал выглядеть, как фея._

хочется по этим волосам провести рукой — ну, чисто ради эксперимента. волосы после осветления или краски уже другие наощупь, биология, все дела, ёнджэ знает что-то из школьной программы; он поворачивается к монитору и видит открывшийся каталог песен, потому что single ladies уже благополучно закончилась.

 _сыграй со мной?_ — предлагает он, оборачиваясь ещё раз. чанхи натягивает влажное полотенце на глаза (rude, он его существование до этого момента вообще игнорировал) и говорит: _тебе и одному весело, нет? выпей маккиато, пока не остыло._

можно было бы обидеться, но ёнджэ не обижается — вот так просто. он выключает игру, поднимает с пола всё ещё тёплый напиток, всё-таки касается выглядывающих из-под овечек белых волос, раскиданных по подлокотнику. в ответ на касание волосы электризуются и тянутся к руке — поэтому ёнджэ поднимает ладонь, наблюдая за их движением, затем опускает. делает так ещё. думает: _сделаю это двадцать один раз — и это войдёт в привычку._

хочется спросить что-то вроде: _зачем?_ как вариант: _мог предупредить?_ накидочка сверху: _когда ты успел?_ ёнджэ не спрашивает — потому что, ну, это не так уж важно, хочет быть феечкой — пусть будет феечкой; возможно, на день рождения он даже из уважения к чужим интересам подарит ему розовые крылья или палочку со звездой на конце.

через несколько минут чанхи начинает что-то подозревать и овечки ползут ещё ниже по его лицу — он утыкается в ёнджэ взглядом в тот момент, когда тот опять поднимает руку, следя за взлетающими в воздух волосами.

молчание у него выразительное — он вообще любит вместо каких-либо слов строить определённое выражение лица, по которому и так всё понятно. вот сейчас, например, в его приподнятых бровях чётко видно: _с тобой всё в порядке?_

ёнджэ кивает, и выглядит это со стороны, наверное, странно. громко отпивает маккиато. говорит: _хочешь, я подарю тебе на день рождения крылышки? или волшебную палочку?_

чужое выражение лица становится нечитаемым — столько эмоций на нём проскальзывает одновременно. полотенце опять наползает ему на лицо полностью, и только после этого чанхи позволяет себе протянуть полувозмущённое: _что?_ — а потом засмеяться в голос.

 _подумай над этим,_ — говорит ёнджэ настолько серьёзно, насколько позволяет ситуация и его внутренняя выдержка (то есть, без даже капли).

есть, кстати, вероятность, что крылья и палочка — это всё необязательно (потому что в большинстве своём что-то обязательно только по закону) и что можно просто думать о том, что на тридцать процентов чанхи похож на кота, а ещё тридцать — на фею, но.

ёнджэ может уверенно заявить: посмотрите на чанхи. просто посмотрите.

и не думайте ни о чём.


End file.
